


Hello Dean,

by kakifuarika



Series: 30 days of OTP challenge [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 days of OTP challenge, Destiel - Freeform, Historical AU, M/M, probably, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakifuarika/pseuds/kakifuarika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of letters written by Cas addressed to his fiancé, Dean Winchester, in the months they spent apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> part of the 30 days of OTP challenge. Day 15: Historical AU.

_May 18, 2001_

_Hello Dean,_

_How’s New York? I bet it’s the same hustle and bustle since I visited you last Christmas and New Year._

_It’s been awfully rainy here in London, nothing new but enough about the weather. I heard Balthazar got promoted? That’s good for him. He told me his last assignment was a pain in the ass but the drug cartel was taken down so I guess that’s good. Balthazar complained about the paper work he needed and I just laughed at him._

_Keep an eye out for my brother for me? It’s already a pain in the ass to worry about Gabriel over here. I don’t really understand why I’m stuck with these two idiots as my brothers._

_I do hope you get a phone or a laptop soon. It’s not that I hate writing these letters but technology will make communication easier. You could ask Sam to help you out or something._

_8 months to go!_

_Loving and missing you,_

_Cas_


	2. Chapter 2

_June 30, 2001._

_Hello Dean,_

_The weather's quite nice today and I decided to take a quick stroll by the park. There was a man who was selling balloons and I remembered when we were kids, I was always the kid on the play ground who had a balloon. One time, my balloon got stuck on a branch of the tree and no one would help me get it back. Then this kid with impossible green eyes, and freckle-filled face came. He climbed up the tree and got that balloon for me. I bet you remember that story, it's how we met right?_

_Oh! and remember the friend I was telling you about? Meg Masters? Well she found out that I was engaged and she wanted to help us plan our wedding. I told her it might take time because we're still saving up for it but she still insisted. That would be okay with you right? I mean, you always hated planning and preparation so I'll need all the help I can get._

_I'll be home soon._

_7 months to go._

_Loving and missing you,_

_Cas_


	3. Chapter 3

_August 8, 2001_

 

_Hello Dean,_

 

_Sorry I haven't written to you in the past month. Office work was very heavy and I barely had time to sleep. It seems my boss, Crowley, is literally giving me hell. I think he knows I'm resigning by December. The only thing keeping me sane is thinking about you, and our wedding. That's why we're doing this right? That's why I chose to work overseas so we can save up money and finally have that wedding we've always dreamed about._

_I hope you're okay there. I miss you terribly and I hope you're doing well without me bossing you around. Make sure to wash the dishes and don't forget to feed Schrödinger! Cat food is fine but you can feed him canned tuna or small portions of your meal. I'll be expecting you two in great health when I come home._

_4 months to go!_

_Loving and missing you,_

_Cas_


	4. Chapter 4

_September 1, 2001_

_Hello Dean,_

_Are you okay? I've heard the news about the terrorists hijacking two planes and crashing them into the twin towers. Oh God, that is really horrible and my prayers go to the family of the victims._

_I know you're doing the best you could and help people out. The NYPD and other volunteers are all over the TV screen right now and I might see you there. Be careful though. I know how heard-headed you can get especially when other lives are at stake. Just don't do anything stupid enough to harm you, I need you to be there when I come back home._

_Also, if there's anything I can do to help, just say so._

_3 months to go!_

_Loving and missing you,_

_Cas_


	5. Chapter 5

_September 8, 2001_

_Hello Dean,_

_I'm on my way home next week. I know doesn't make sense, sending a letter to you and all when…._

_I just want to feel normal. Like I'm writing a letter to you and you're going to read it with a smile on your face._

_Why'd you do it? Why did you have to run towards trouble instead of staying back? YOU STUPID SELFLESS BASTARD! I thought everything was going to be okay and when I came home, you'd be waiting for me in the airport. All that's waiting for me back in New York is your cold dead body in a casket. When Balthazar called to tell me the news, I couldn't believe it._

_THEY FOUND YOUR BODY UNDER A PILE OF RUBLE._

_I was still hoping that everything is just a horrible nightmare but Sam called and told me that he already claimed your body and that they were only waiting for me to get home before they buried you. Something about seeing you one last time. I'm still not sure if I'm prepared to see you like that, not when we were supposed to have a life together. 4 months, Dean. I was going home in 4 months. Why couldn't you wait?_

_What am I supposed to do with our savings? with our plans?_

_I can't do this without you, Dean. I'm not sure I'll get through this._

_Loving and missing you **always** ,_

_Cas_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I combined the back story for FM Static's song "Tonight" and something I read from Humans of New York. Not really angsty but this is for today's entry.


End file.
